You're Brainy, A Hero
by Midesko
Summary: When Kell-El returns from the future to stay, he's confused as to why Brainy is no longer there. So he tracks him down quickly, intent on bringing him back home. Slash Kell-El/Brainy


**I do not own the rights to Legion of Superheroes or any of it's characters nor do I make any profit from this work of fiction.**

**Just to be clear, this is of Superman X and Brainy, Kell-El, not Superman, Clark. If you've never watched Legion of Superheroes, I fully recommend that you do.**

It was a depressing thing, not being wanted or needed. Of course, being wanted is better than being needed, but being needed was far better than nothing at all. Maybe this was why Kell-El was so quick to come back from his future after the war was all over. No one needed him or even really wanted him. There wasn't much left there anyways and nothing he could really do to help make it better. So he traveled back to the past, to the Legion's present time.

Everyone greeted him happily with open arms, he was given several hugs from the girls and many more pats on the back from the guys. The only thing missing was one person. One green eyed, green skinned and blond haired genius. Brainy was no where to be found anywhere in the building or the ship. When he asked Phantom Girl, she frowned and told him that he'd left shortly after turning human. He narrowed his eyes and asked her if anyone knew exactly where he was or where he was staying.

Why would Brainy leave the only home he's ever had? What would make him want to just leave everyone that cared about him and go somewhere else where no one knew him? Of course he would always stand out with his looks.

Fortunately for Kell-El, Saturn Girl had found out where Brainy had been staying and let him know while he chewed Bouncing Boy's head off for not knowing where a member of the Legion was. He left only seconds later, heading straight for Brainy.

The blond was still in town, though he wasn't exactly right next to the headquarters. Flying there only took a short time for Kell-El, superpowers were an awesome thing to have, and even if he didn't have them at the moment then he could always rely on the flight ring to get him there. Because, who walked anymore?

He came to a quick stop when he reached the apartments Brainy was currently residing in. Where he was getting the money to pay for it was beyond Kell-El, but he wasn't thinking about money right now. He made his way to the door that belonged to Brainy and knocked, sneaking a peak with his x-ray vision to see a neatly kept living room.

A moment later, the door opened and the small figure looked up, surprised to see Kell-El at his doorstep. But before he could ask why, Kell-El made his way past him and inspected the entire area, making sure that Superman wasn't hidden somewhere inside. He was glad to discover that he wasn't. Once his quick inspection was done, he turned to the green skinned boy, looking down at him.

"Why did you leave?" He went straight to the point. It was just the kind of person, or clone, he was.

Brainy blinked and just stared up at him for a moment, slightly annoyed that the man barged into his home and suddenly began asking him questions.

"I am no longer certain of who I am and what I am able to do for the Legion, let alone for myself. So I left. And don't come barging into my home just to interrogate me and search for things." Brainy replied curtly, turning away from him to go back to his computer, seating himself in his favorite chair to continue his previous typing.

"Don't know who you are?" Kell-El repeated questioningly as he approached the smaller again, grabbing his arm to pull him to stand again. "You're Brainiac 5, level twelve intellect, the brains of the entire Legion of Superheroes. You're Brainy. The short, green skinned smart ass that everyone likes having around."

Kell-El stared down at him, green on black eyes baring into him. Brainy frowned and met his gaze, pulling his arm away from the other man's grasp.

"I know my name, Kell-El. What I do not know is how I will be helpful to the Legion as a regular human now." Brainy sat back down and continued to type away as if Kell-El had said nothing at all to him.

"Being powerless never stopped you before. Besides, you're still not human. What human that isn't dying has green skin?" Kell-El raised a brow to the genius, pulling him back up yet again. Brainy just gave him an annoyed look for being pulled away from his work for a second time.

"You have three circles on your forehead, green eyes that are an impossible shade for any human to have. More intelligence than any other human could ever hope to have." As he continued, Brainy found it harder to look him in the eyes, the blood rushing to his face in a cute flush.

"Brainy, you're smarter than anyone else I've ever met, and I've known computers. You're incredibly resourceful and you can make anyone like you without even trying. Everyone loves you and trusts you. You made me stop hating the Brainiacs. Helped me defeat Imperiex and save my future. Don't tell me that you don't know who you are, Brainy." Kell-El released his arm, his gaze softening slightly when Brainy finally looked up at him.

"Why did you come here?" Brainy frowned.

Kell-El rolled his eyes as his statement was ignored. Why was it Superman was so great at giving all these empowering speeches but he was terrible at them? Wasn't he supposed to be his clone? What kind of clone wasn't able to do what the original could?

"I came here to bring you back home. This place isn't your home, Brainy. You belong with us back at the Legion. Not here where no one is around you or knows who you are. We know who you are, Brainy. We want you to come home." Again, he tried to make Brainy see that he didn't belong behind these walls. Brainy is an intellect like no other, he could think of something to make that would give him abilities to fight in battle during missions. He had to. He _needed_ to come home. Kell-El really didn't think he could live in that place without him, even while they had so many members there, it would be lonely and silent without the blond boy.

Brainy fell silent again and his eyes concentrated on the floor below him. What was he supposed to say to something like that?

"Come home, Brainy." Kell-El placed his hands on either sides of Brainy's face, rubbing his thumbs against his cheeks. He leaned down slightly, pressing his lips to one of the circles on the side of his forehead, kissing it.

"We want you to come home." He said as he pressed his lips to the matching circle on the other side.

"_I_ want you to come home." Kell-El pressed another kiss to the circle in the middle, lingering there a moment longer before looking down at the blush spreading across Brainy's cheeks.

"You kissed the wrong part of my face... I hope you're prepared to correct this mistake." Brainy glanced up at the clone hero, tentatively reaching out to grab one of Kell-El's hands. He didn't particularly like that the larger hands had been removed from his face.

Kell-El smirked before leaning down once more to press his lips to Brainy's, softly kissing him for a moment. When Brainy stood on his toes and wrapped his arms around his neck to pull him in deeper, he smiled against the eager green lips, gladly deepening the shared kiss.

Once they separated, Brainy smiled and released his arms from Kell-El's neck.

"I... May require assistance moving my things back to the Legion."

**I've been wanting to do some Kell-El/Brainy for the longest time now... I need to do some smut of it too...**

**Midesko**


End file.
